Frozen Bloopers
by Ronimow
Summary: Just came out of my mind...Rated T for languages
1. Chapter 1

**A little inspired by Rise of The Guardians Bloopers by sapphire316**

* * *

(Elsa was going to build a stairs while singing Let It Go)

Elsa: And freeeeeeeee let it-

(Elsa was expecting the stairs will expand but it did not and she fell)

Elsa: Ohhhhhh craaaaaaaaap!

(Laughter)

Director: Cut

...

(Elsa was now in the balcony after making her ice gown)

Elsa: The cold never bother me anyway(she was going back and shut the door but instead the door shut itself) ehhhh guys i'm still here (the balcony was staring to crack, recognize she made it very thick) i hate you guys (fall)

(Laughter)

Director: Hahaha c-cut

...

(When Kristoff and Anna are talking while heading to the north mountain)

Kristoff: Foot size? (starting to smile)

Anna: Foot size doesn't matter

Kristoff: (smile becomes evil smile then Anna notice it and know what he mean)

Anna: (burst into a laughter) hahahah God-haha-dammit Kristoff hahahaha

Kristoff: Wha-haha-at i'm just smilling

(Laughter)

Director: Cut

...

(After The Great Thaw)

Hans: (starting stand up and look at Anna) Anna? but...she froze your heart

Anna: The only frozen heart around here is yours (turn around to face her sister then turns around again to punch Hans but there was a crack sound came from Hans)

Hans: AHHHHYUHAAACKMAYAAAA! (ahhhh you broke my jaw)

Anna: (she puts her hand on her mouth) Holy shit sorry

Director: Cut, Anna we told you you're not suppose to hit him real

...

(After when Elsa accidentally show her powers in her coronation)

Elsa: (near at the fjord, starting to walk back slowly, expecting the water will be frozen when she comes near without looking but it didn't and fell on the water)

(Laughter)

Director: Cut, somebody grab a towel

...

(When Anna and Kristoff was chase by the gian snowman)

the giant snow man: DON'T COME BACK!

Anna: We won't (she cut the rope)

Anna and Kristoff: (yelling)

Anna: (landed on the snow) Hey you were right, just like a pillow

Kristoff: I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS! I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!

Olaf: Umm thats my line

Kristoff: NO I'M SEROUS I REALLY CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!

Director: Holy shit cut!, bring Kristoff to the hospital

Camera man: I told we need stunt doubles

...

(When young Elsa forced to play with Anna)

Anna: Do you wanna summon Sata- i'm build a snowman

Elsa: (eyes winded) what did you say? (snickres)

Anna: Build a snow- (she was cut off when Elsa's index finger is on Anna's mouth)

Elsa: Do you have the summoning book?

Director: (eyes winded) Cut, somebody stop those two

...

(When Anna is singing Do You Wanna Build A Snow)

Anna: It doesn't have to be a snowman

Elsa: Go away Anna

Anna: Ok bye

(Elsa was now looking at the window and she see a figure, wearing a black suit,red tie and white shirt and slowly a tentacles form on his back and then suddenly disappear)

Elsa: Ehh guy who was that?

(the camera suddenly broke)

Camera Man: Sir I think we have to-

Director: RUN!

* * *

**I think that's all for today guys but I think I will continue this one cuz i have many idea so have a nice day **


	2. Chapter 2

(When Elsa 'n Anna are singing For The First Time In Forever reprise)

Anna: Yeah but-

Elsa: I know you mean well~ bet leave me be~

(Elsa was heading to the balcony but Anna accidentally step on Elsa's gown, making Elsa to fall on the ground, hard)

(Laughter)

Director: Cut

...

(Anna singing First Time In Forever in the castle)

Anna: But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre

(she grab the sculpture and throw it on the window instead on the cake and someone got hit, she whistle while walking off)

(Laughter)

Director: Cut!

...

(Anna was still singing, this time outside the castle)

Anna: Nothing is in my waaaaaaa-

(she got hit by Hans's horse and landed to the small boat, the boat was sliding through the water and slowly falling, she expected that Hans's horse will stop it but the horse was far away, recognizing it's too late)

Anna: Hans! (fall)

(Laughter)

Director: Cut!, somebody garb a towel again

...

(While Elsa do the Great Thaw)

(the sun was starting to shine, ships also starting to raise but Elsa and the others position are not raising)

Elsa: Wait, why are we not- (she recognize they were not standing one of the ships)

Anna: SHIT! Elsa you better stop melting the ice right now

Elsa: I can't, I don't know ho- (they all fall at the same time)

(Laughter)

(After seconds of swimming to the nearest platform)

Elsa: Have magic they said...it will be fun they said

(More laughter)

Director: (tying not to laugh) C-cut

...

(Elsa's coronation party)

Elsa: You look beautiful

Anna: (thinking to say "bitch please") Thank you, you look beautifully- no wait

(Take 2)

Anna: You look beautifulier- wait,what

(Take 3)

Anna: You look beautifulay (facepalms)

(Take 10)

Anna: You look beautifuller

Camera Man: Oh shit were not rolling

Anna: I'LL FREAKING KILL YOU!

Director: Cut!

...

(At the Frozen trailer)

(Anna was going to hit Elsa with a snowball but it hit the Dark Elsa, making her mad and build a giant snowman, targeting Anna)

Anna: OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIIIIIIIIT!

Director: Somebody stop that- (the snowman was looking at the director) oh fuck, CUT!

...

(After The Great Thaw)

Hans: (throw his body to the prison and the bucket goes to his head and trying to get it off) Ehhhh guys?

Guards: Yeah?

Hans: This thing won't get off

(Laughter)

Guards: (trying to pull the bucket out of his head but it was really tight)

Hans: Well...this is the end for me

(More Laughter)

Director: Cut!

* * *

**That's all for today guys sorry if this is shorter than the last one...or not but anyway have a nice day again**


	3. Prank

**I just found this topic in meme rage comic and this came out of my mind**

* * *

Elsa: Is this thing on? Okay, hi guys we have something special were doing today

Anna: Yes and I think this will be funny-

Elsa: Or go too far, Anyhoo, Me and Anna have been thinking this

(Elsa show a walnut)

Elsa: We found them in the mall and this is a prank walnut and it will be crack if we press this (she press a red button and the walnut break into pieces and press it again then it came back into one)

Anna: And we'll ask Kristoff to do anything to crack this up and when he throw this on the ground, Elsa will press the button and Kristoff will thing that that's the only thing to crack it. So, shall we start it

(Anna put the camera somewhere in the dining room and they sat on the chair and wait for Kristoff)

(After a minute of waiting Kristoff in the dining room)

Kristoff: What are you two doing here?

Anna: Well...we're been thinking (she gave him the prank walnut) We dare you to crack this thing

Kristoff: ...What?

Elsa: You heard her, crack the walnut

Kristoff: Okaaaaay I'm just doing this beacause you both told me so

Anna: Oh and ahh...you can use anything

(After a second of struggling to open the walnut)

Kristoff: GAAAH DAMMIT STUPID WALNUT (he quickly grab a mace and massive hit the walnut then look it again)

_not a single scratch_

(Elsa and Anna was struggling not to laugh and then Kristoff was walking)

Elsa: Wait, where are you going?

Kristoff: Just wait and see (he walked beside the door, what was now half- open and he put the walnut in the back of the door, where it closes)

Anna: (whisper) Elsa, I think you need to push the butto-

Elsa: (whisper) No no no remember our plan right?

Kristoff: (he garb the door knob and slowly closed it)

_CRASHHH!_

_(_Elsa and Anna jaw's were drop when the door detach and Kristoff slowly put down the door then pick up the walnut and look at it again)

_NOT .A SINGLE __.MOTHERFUCKING .SCRATCH_

(The two girls cannot take it any longer and then they burst into a laughter and crying from laughter)

Elsa: HAHAHAHA I *inhale* CAN'T *inhale* BREATH HAHAHAHA (she show him a remote control with a red button and press it then the walnut broke into pieces)

Kristoff: Wait, WHAT!? You two plan this whole thing?!

Anna: Yes and (she grab the camera somewhere) we recorded it and we'll upload it in internet

Kristoff: (sigh and smiled) you two are really playful.


	4. Chapter 3

**In this chapter, not all are bloopers**

* * *

(When Hans is going to betray Anna)

(Hans is was starting to lean to kiss Anna but he notice Anna is smiling.)

Hans:Dammit, Anna. You're smiling! I'm about to fucking leave you to death and you are smiling! You see, this is why no one out there loves you.

(Anna is cracking up.)

Director: Dammit Hans, cut!

Hans: Wow know your blaming me

...

(After their parents death)

(Elsa was alone, waiting the director and the crew to start their part but they were taking too long so Elsa decided to go out of for a while but when she twist the door knob and push, a chair blocked the door)

Elsa: Guys? i'm stuck here...can someone hear me?

(suddenly a horror sound on the speaker inside the room)

Elsa: Guys this in's funny or cool, get me out of he-

(An blade chopped through the door)

Elsa: HOLY SHIT WHO THE FUCK IS THAT!

(Someone punch the door where it chopped several times and a face shows on the hole)

Anna: HERE'S ANNA!

Elsa: Anna!? What the fuck are you doing?!

(Anna reach out the door knob to open it and slowly walk towards to Elsa, who was lean back at the wall)

Anna: Are you scared?

Elsa: (you don't say mode) No i'm just practicing from the other scene

Anna: You must be

Elsa:...Why?

Anna: 'Cuz you're in Scare Tactics

(A laughter sounded in the speaker)

Elsa: Goddammit, I really hate you guys.

Anna: Oh wait what is that (she pointed at the corner of the room and there was a CCTV)

Elsa: You've gonna be fucking kidding me

...

(Elsa and the others planing how to thaw Anna's heart [Boardroom Suggestion Meme])

Elsa: Ok so who has an idea how to thaw Anna's heart?

Kristoff: Burn her in the inside?

Weselton: Kill you in the movie?

Hans: Kiss her

(Elsa throw Hans outside the window)

...

(Anna was forced to play a game in a internet by Elsa)

(Elsa press the start button already)

Elsa: Okay, so in this game they will be 3 maze easy,medium and hard

Anna: Okay and what happen next?

Elsa: Why don't you find out? (Elsa grinned and grab her cellphone and record a video at Anna)

Anna: What are you doing?

Elsa: Nothing, just wanted to record your beautiful face

(3rd maze)

Anna: What the- how can I reach to the end when a passage way is very small? oh never mind I can do this

Elsa: (snickers)

Anna: What are you laughing at?

Elsa: Nothing

(very near to the end)

Anna: Almost ther- (suddenly a scary face came out of the screen with a scream and she fell over) OHMYGODWATTHEFUCKWASTHAT!

Elsa: HAHAHAHAHA YOU SHOULD*inhale*HAVE SEEN*inhale*YOUR FACE HERE HAHAHAHAHAHA

Anna: Wait so you've plan this before? why?

Elsa: Payback bitch!

...

(When Kristoff,Anna and Sven was going to chase by the wolfs)

Kristoff: Stop talking

Anna: No no no no I like to meet this-

Kristoff: No i mean it

Anna:(she opened her mouth)

Kristoff: Shhh (he grab the lamp and look at there back to look the wolf's eyes but there was nothing) guys we'res the wolfs?

Director: (shrugged)

Camera Man: (the camera starting to broke again) Sir I have a bad feeling about this...

Anna: Hey there's a note paste on that tree, did someone put there?

(they just shrugged and shake there heads left to right)

Kristoff: (he walked towards the note, still carrying a lamp and pick up the note then read it)

_ALWAYS WATCHES NO EYES_

Kristoff: (His eye's winded and quickly looked at he's side and saw a figure with a tentacles on his back) FUCKKKK IT'S HIM AGAIN (He ran towards the sleight and quickly jumped on it) GO SVEN!

Director: RUN! BITCHES! RUUUUUUUUUUUN!


	5. Chapter 4

(Coronation day)

Kai: Queen Elsa of Arendelle

(They all bowed)

Kai: Princess Anna of Arendelle

(They didn't see Anna)

Elsa: Anna? That was your cue….Anna? (She heard a flush) Anna get out of the bathroom!

(Laughter)

Director: Cut!

…

(Before Anna and Hans going to sing Love is an Open Door)

Hans: 12 older brothers, 3 of them pretended I'm invinsible

Anna: That's horrible

Hans: That was brothers do (He smiles)

Anna: … Oh don't you give me that look

Hans: What look?

Anna: The (girly voice) "I I'm the most handsome and hot person that people get crush of me and they thought I'm a good guy but not" (back to normal) look

Hans: But it's true

Anna: …

Hans: (smile wider)

Anna: Shut up!

(Laughter)

Director: Cut!

…

(When they sing Love is an Open Door)

Hans: (He was about to grab Anna in the back on her waist but accidentally lost his grip and he throws Anna off) …Fuck!

Director: Cut! Hans if you did that it will be the end of the movie

…

(Weaseltown- I mean Weselton meets Anna and Elsa)

Weselton: it's seems only fitting that I'm you first dance (he dance and after that he bows and his hair falls on the floor) oh crap (he picks up and put it back at his head) nailed it (starts to laugh)

(Laughter)

Director: Cut!

…

(When Hans was about to catch Anna)

Hans: Glad I caught you

Anna: …..Who are you again?

(Take 2)

Hans: Glad I caught you

Anna: Hans

Hans: (he was about to put the glass to the waiter but it fell on the floor) Oh god sorry

Director: Cut! Hans you're wasting the glasses

…

(Anna and Hans are sliding somewhere in the castle)

Hans: (he was struggling to slide on the floor) oh god oh god oh god (Hans was about to fall and Anna didn't catch him and he fall on the groung)

Anna: Opps nailed that too (starts to laugh)

(Laughter)

Director: Cut!

…

(Behind the scene)

Olaf: is it on, Sven? Ok, hello everyone, we're here to take you behind the scene of Frozen! We're going to stop each cast member's room and see what they're doing! Let's go.

(Olaf and Sven walk down the hall)

Olaf: First, Kristoff (he opens the door and meet an avalanche of ice block and hit the camera, turning it off)

…

Olaf: Okay, where back. Next stop, Elsa (He was about to open but he hears a moan)

Elsa: Ohhhh yes…..more…..Anna please don't stop…..oh god more!

Olaf: Okayyyy on second thought, let's just go and move to the next one and we will be back at Elsa tomorrow.

…

Olaf: Hi guys we're back and we think we skip at Anna's too because we think she's busy with Elsa. Isn't that right Sven

(Camera moves up and down as if it was nodding

Olaf: So we're here in Hans and let's stop chitchat and lets go (he opens the door and see Hans was wearing a crown and looking at the mirror)

Hans: OMG you look handsome Hans, you look hot today, thanks Hans

Olaf: Sven…turn that thing off

…

Olaf: Hello again guys and as we promise, we are here on Elsa to check what she was doing right now (he opens the door and Slenderman came out and close it again)…..wrong door (Slenderman was forcing to open the door and Elsa came out of nowhere)

Elsa: Guys whose there?

Olaf: It's that tentacle-guy again! We we're just checking you on your room and this guy came out!

Elsa: What! This isn't even my room

Olaf: Oh god! I can't take it anymore!

Elsa: Hold on (she froze the door)

Olaf: Ehhh I think this is a bad idea

Elsa: Why?

(Slenderman finally came out)

Olaf: THAT'S WHY!

Elsa: Oh shoot, run!


	6. Chapter 5

(When they receive 2 Oscars)

Anna: What did they call this again?

Elsa: Oscar but it reminds me of something

Anna: Yeah, it reminds me of a gold statue

Elsa: Gold….statue

Anna: Gold…..statue

Elsa: Gold…

Anna: Statue….

Elsa and Anna: …. (suddenly realize then gasped) STEPHANO!

(review about this if you get it)

…

(Before Anna and Hans sing Love in an Open Door [Take 2])

Hans: 12 older brothers, 3 of them pretended I'm invincible

Anna: ….What? (smiles)

Hans: Invincible, you know, that they cannot see you

Anna: Do you mean invisible? (snickers)

Hans: Oh, did I say it wrong?

(Laughter)

Director: Cut!

…

(When Elsa was attacked in her ice palace)

(two guys entered the ice palace and saw Elsa was running upstairs and they both just stand)

Beard guy: How the hell did you do that?

Elsa: What?

Thin guy: You're wearing with heels right? How did you run just like that? You even skip two steps and that thing you're wearing is made of ice.

Elsa: (chuckle and she grabbed a sunglass) let's just say (she wears her sunglass) deal with it!

(Laughter)

Director: Cut!

* * *

**Sorry for making it short, this is only on my mind**


	7. MUST READ(not chapter, sorry)

**Sorry for making you expect this is a bloopers 'cuz i'm been planing, this came out of mind that in the next chapter, it will be not bloopers anymore but instead, it will be "Elsa Q/A". If you want to ask anything, just review it and i will think what will be her answer. You can ask anything even the topic will be not in the frozen but make sure your question will be not lika a dare, for example: "can you drink or some shit?". Ok I think thats all for today, sorry again and i will make sure i will make it tomorrow. ^_^ byebye**


End file.
